


Day One Hundred Twenty-Seven || I Saw it in the Sky

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [127]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen, Pokemon Journey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 10:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18754237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: You never know what you'll see in the world of pokémon...and Hinata happens to catch a glimpse of something quite special.





	Day One Hundred Twenty-Seven || I Saw it in the Sky

“C’mon, c’mon! It’s not much farther!”

Overhead, lightning flashes and thunder rumbles, the rain a constant drumming against the road and the trees that line it. Running as fast as their little legs will allow, Sasuke and Hinata sprint for the next town: that being Vermillion. And what rotten luck that they’ve run smack into a storm! Sasuke had been sure they could make it down from Saffron before the impending dark clouds to the south would meet them.

But he’d underestimated the weather.

Making it into town, they manage to spot the Pokémon Center, and make a beeline for the shelter.

The automatic doors part, letting the pair in. A few other people glance up as they arrive, eyeing the newcomers and their soaked attire as they pant for breath.

Behind the counter, nurse Joy jolts in surprise. “Oh my goodness! Are you two all right?”

“Y...yeah,” Sasuke manages to reply. “Came down...from Saffron...met the storm out of town…”

“You both should really change out of those wet clothes - you’ll catch cold!”

They each do as told in the center bathrooms, warming by a heater the nurse directs them to. Once she makes sure they have food for the evening, she moves to the window, arms folded and frowning out into the rain. “It’s been quite some time since we’ve had weather like this...I bet the water is just boiling down by the docks.”

“Docks…?” Hinata questions quietly. 

“Yeah, there’s a huge inlet of the ocean south of town,” Sasuke explains, pulling out his map. A finger points. “See?”

“So...if we had a boat, we could go back around to Fuchsia?”

“Yeah, if we wanted to! But we probably won’t get back home for a while. I’ve still got badges to get.”

She nods, hugging her knees near the heat. “Is there one here…?”

“Yup, from the electric type gym.”

“Can you...beat them?”

“I think so! That’s why I wanted to go to Celadon first.” Sasuke gives a grin. “I picked up a few things that might help. I got a fire stone for my Eevee - I want to evolve them into Flareon! Fire’s not super effective, but it’s better than some of my team. And I also got a technical machine of Dig that I’m gonna teach my Arbok! It’s a ground type move, and it should give me an edge!”

Hinata nods slowly along, looking a little awestruck. “I dunno how you k-keep all of that straight…”

“There’s a lot to know about pokémon. I’ll teach you as we go. Hopefully we can get you some more water types soon! When we head up back toward Cerulean, I think we can find some.”

“W-we can?”

“Yeah! After all, if you’re gonna take over the gym there when you get older, you gotta have a full team!”

She perks up. “You...you really think I can…?”

“I know you can! And I’ll help you train, too - you’ll be so strong, no one’ll ever beat you!”

After a pause, Hinata giggles into her knees. “M-maybe someday…!”

Once they eat the bento they bought that morning in Saffron, the pair dig out their sleeping bags, tucking into a corner of the Pokémon Center and talking quietly as the night grows late. Even now, the rain continues to pound against the windows, and the dark outside occasionally lights with forks of electricity.

“Y’know, I think I wanna get an electric type…”

Hinata shuffles to look at Sasuke curiously. “Yeah?”

He nods. “I wanna have a balanced team. I’ve got flying, poison, grass...and soon I’ll have fire when Eevee evolves. I should probably get a water type, too.”

That perks her up.

“...I’m kinda glad I don’t have to take over the gym when I get older.”

“R...really?”

“Yeah...I like poison types okay, I guess...but sticking to just one type seems kinda boring. N-not that it’s bad! That’s how gyms work, after all,” he amends, not wanting to offend Hinata.

She just giggles quietly. “No, I know what you mean. B-besides, if you’re gonna challenge all the gyms, you have to have good types!”

“Exactly! Itachi’s gonna be the next leader, so...he has to have a team that fits. Not that you can’t have  _ more  _ than just one team. You can have as many as you want! But he’ll have to practice with them a lot, and then use them any time someone wants to challenge the gym.”

Rolling over to his back, Sasuke weaves fingers behind his head, looking up at the ceiling. “...I don’t think I’d be happy doing that. I want to travel, and see all the different kinds of pokémon…! Aniki already filled a pokédex, but...now I want to see them myself. Not just on the screen, but with my own eyes.”

“I think that’s a f-fun idea.” Hinata smiles shyly. “...and I’m glad I get to go with you, Sasuke-kun. I’ve had a really good time so far.”

That gets him to glance over, brightening. “Yeah?”

“Yeah!”

“Well...good!” He grins. “We’ve still got so much more to see! And I bet there’s still types of pokémon that haven’t been discovered yet. Really rare and powerful ones!”

“M-maybe we’ll get to meet one someday! A legendary pokémon…”

“Wouldn’t that be the greatest?”

“Mhm!”

A comfortable silence falls before Sasuke sighs. “Well...we should get some rest. I want to look over the gym tomorrow, and then train Eevee a bit once they evolve. They’re gonna need some fire type moves! And Arbok should get some practice with Dig, too. I hope it’s enough to win...”

“I know you’ll win! You’re gonna be champion, ne?”

“I hope so…!”

The pair snuggle down into their sleeping bags, and despite the ruckus of the storm continuing into the wee hours of the morning, they both get a full night’s rest.

Waking early - even before Sasuke - Hinata sits up, stretching with a small grunt. She feels so refreshed…! No trace of a cold - seems they got changed in time to avoid getting sick. Dressing, she doesn’t yet pack up her things, instead heading out curiously.

It’s finally done raining, and in fact, it’s a beautiful sunny morning. Looking about and taking in the sights, she finds herself mostly alone. There’s some bustle down by the docks, but the town proper is mostly still asleep.

...and that’s when she sees it.

Turning to head back in, she pauses as something catches her eye. Both then go round, gaping a what she sees. A beautiful bird of golden plumage and a rainbow tail, soaring over the sky and bringing the arch of colors with it.

Too shocked to do anything else, Hinata just watches as it drifts out of sight beyond the buildings to the west.

“Hinata…?”

Dragging her gaze back down to see Sasuke rubbing his eyes in the doorway, Hinata stutters, “There was - a-and it -! It just  _ flew over _ ! I couldn’t go get you - it was gone so fast -”

“What are you talking about?”

“I saw it in the sky!”

“Saw what?”

“A big gold bird! And it had a b-beautiful tail, with so many colors…! Oh, it was amazing, Sasuke-kun! I wish you could have seen it…!”

The Uchiha blinks, looking a bit stupefied. “A big, gold bird…?”

“I-I bet it was one of those pokémon we talked about! A legendary one!”

Heading back in, they tell nurse Joy what they saw. She puts a thoughtful finger to her chin. “Hm...well, I’ve heard old tales about such a creature. It’s very rare to see, and a symbol of good fortune!”

Hinata beams, starry-eyed. “That means you’re gonna win, Sasuke-kun! I saw the lucky bird!”

Giggling as the pair take their leave, the nurse waves, hearing them still discussing what Hinata allegedly saw. “Well...maybe that storm didn’t just come out of nowhere, then…”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, not too much to today's, lol - I could NOT get myself to focus, and then I had to look up several things to make this at least partially accurate! It's been a looong time since I've gotten to play any pokémon, and even then I've only ever played gens 1-3...*sighs wistfully* So yes, I'm a BIT of a genwunner, but only because I know it best of the three, and had so few to play!
> 
> ANYWAY, Hinata got to catch a lil peek of Ho-Oh passing over after the storm! As they say, after the rain goes, there are rainbows :3 I wonder if Lugia was there the night before making such a ruckus with the rain...I guess we'll never know!
> 
> Buuut on that note, time for me to go pass out, lol - thanks for reading!


End file.
